Facing Voldemort
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Britain goes to War. The boys face what could be their final battle. AU, Slash. T to be safe. Mentions of all Weasley siblings


**Facing Voldemort **

"_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go"_

Rumours throughout the order said this would be the final battle. Many said it was doomed and very few would ever make it back, if any. The ringleaders didn't voice their thoughts. Said those who died would do so with honour and those who made it back would be rewarded. They'd be heroes.

Oliver wasn't so sure. He'd always been optimistic and determined but he was doubting that now. So he was stood there, doubting himself as he pulled on the scarce armour he had that would probably do very little to protect him.

He was to lead the flying division of the order with Charlie Weasley, both men equally good fliers and the best in Britain, if not the world. Charlie's elder brother, Bill, would be leading the animal division, and his younger brother, Percy, would be leading the stealth group. The younger twins would be taking care of explosives and related spells, and Ginny, the only Weasley daughter, would be in charge of the medi-witches and caring for the injured. The youngest Weasley brother, Ron, whom had once replaced Oliver as gryffindor's quidditch keeper, has disappeared off with Harry Potter over a year ago and no word had been heard since. Many said they'd been killed by Voldemort, other's said they'd joined his death eaters but all theories went unproved.

"Perfect Prefect Percy" Charlie's voice interrupted Oliver's thoughts and he turned to see his old Hogwarts dorm mate stood in the doorway. He looked older and more tired. His hair was in curls like it had been back in the Hogwarts days where he kept it tamed and perfect, didn't look quite so perfect anymore but it was at least under some control.

"Charred" Percy offered a small smile as his brother laughed. Charlie pulled one of his shin pads slightly tighter then stalked towards his brother and pulled him into a gripping hug. Percy returned it and they stood like that for a few minutes or two before pulling away with watery eyes. Charlie raised a hand to the back of his brother's neck, the other clapped his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Kid. If any of us can make it through this, it's you" Percy opened his mouth at his brother's comment but couldn't talk. He simply nodded and pulled him into another hug. Charlie was the first to pull away but dropped a kiss to Percy's forehead as he did so.

"See you on field, Oliver" Charlie made his exit and Oliver noted he was wiping his eyes as he walked. He felt like he'd intruded.

Oliver looked to Percy and smiled, so many things he wanted to say but just didn't know where to start. Percy returned the smile and Oliver looked down as he secured one of the pads against his forearm. He was surprised moments later when arms curled around him from behind. He'd always been close to Percy but they'd never really been that physical.

Sure, they'd hugged when Oliver made the quidditch team, when he'd made captain, when Percy made prefect and Ginny disappeared. They hugged when Oliver's grandmother died, when Percy made Head boy, once again when gryffindor _finally_ won the cup, when Oliver signed to Puddlemere United and lastly when they departed on platform 9 and 3/4s, the last time they actually saw each other, despite the letters.

Oliver turned around in the hug and wrapped his own arms around Percy. He squeezed the Weasley brother tightly, burying his nose into red curls. He still smelt the way Oliver remembered from Hogwarts, of apples and the sea. The frames of Percy's glasses were digging into his neck but Oliver didn't protest.

"Brooms! Perce... good luck" Something wet hit his skin.

"You too, Ol. You don't really need luck though, you and Charlie are the best fliers in Britain. Take care of him for me... and yourself, Merlin, Ol. Take care of yourself" Percy pulled away and Oliver nodded, swallowing the snitch-sized lump in his throat.

"I will if you will, Perce" Oliver squeezed his shoulder, noticing they both had tears on their cheeks.

"Goodbye, Olly Wood. I hope it's not our last" Percy's voice broke several times despite the humour he tried to add and Oliver could only nod as the red-head squeezed his hand and walked away.

He only made it to the door before Oliver's brain kicked into action. He stumbled forwards.

"Wait! Percy, Wait"

Percy turned back and was wrapped around Oliver in seconds.

"Keep fighting, Percy, no matter what, please, keep fighting"

Oliver's words were deep and choked, his accent more pronounced then it's normal Scottish mix.

"Love you" They both said it, both meant it.

Oliver's lower lip was quivering and his hand was on Percy's jaw, fingers finding hair. Percy covered Oliver's hand with his own. Neither was sure who leant forwards first but in seconds they were kissing, lips and teeth till they pulled apart panting and Oliver noted the copper he tasted had come from Percy's lip.

"Oliver, we have to go... now" Charlie was besides them. Oliver gave a nod and pulled away. Once he'd gone back inside to pull on the last of his armour, Charlie put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'll try to bring him back for you, Kid"

Charlie kissed Percy's forehead again as Oliver re-emerged "Come on, then".

Percy reached for Oliver as he moved past and pulled him towards him. Oliver kissed him quickly and followed Charlie to battle.

**The End

* * *

Author's Notes: Inspired by Lyrics from the song ****"Run"** and another story that I can't remember the name of. I originally wrote an ending to this, was relatively happy but kinda rushed, so I've decided to cut it off and stick tothis. I think it works better, plus it feels like I'm leaving it on a high note or something like that. Dedicated to FuzzyCat, Leah Woods and all the other Pw/Ow writers


End file.
